


Study Group

by emotionalsupporthufflepuff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Hermione likes to be called mudblood, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Draco Malfoy, Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotionalsupporthufflepuff/pseuds/emotionalsupporthufflepuff
Summary: Hermione and Draco form a study group that consists of just the two of them. They end up studying each other instead. What. a .Shocker.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 130
Collections: Fuck Around 'n Find Out





	Study Group

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday dirtymudblood! Enjoy your smut! and thank you to Shamione for starting the collection !

Dark eyes watch him from across the library, catching him staring right before they hide behind the spine of a large tome she's got her nose buried in today. 

Her thighs rub together under her school skirt. The 8th year has been a blessing and curse; to be given one more chance to see Granger's arse try and failed to be smothered by the wool garment. Another year to watch it hike ever so slightly as she stood on tiptoe, reaching for the upper shelves. He could easily get it for her, but then he'd miss out on the glorious view of the curve of where thigh met arse, even if for just the briefest of time. 

Another year of longing for the very thing he can not have.

Suddenly she shuts the book, eyes flashing with anger but hands trailing over the leather in an almost gentle way. Of course, the book is sacred, and her friend, he is not. 

"What are you staring at?" She hisses, invading his atmosphere. He can smell the hints of jasmine in her perfume and apple in her shampoo. "I have just as much right to be here as you, so if you're about to spout out some nonsense about my blood -" 

"I need that book you were reading." He lies quickly. "For class. I was checking to see if you were done." 

Color rises under the splatter of freckles across her cheeks. "I suppose it is the only copy of Advanced Numerology left. Apologies, Malfoy. We can sit at the same table with it if you'd like.

And that's how he accidentally starts an Arithmancy study group with Granger. But as they are the only two 8th years going for the NEWT, it comprises solely of them. 

He studies her more than the actual numbers, having abandoned the hope of actually passing the test from the start. Instead, he watches how her lip traps underneath her top teeth when she’s concentrating or how her lips part when something clicks into place in her mind. She taps her quill once firmly after proofreading a sentence and sighs contentedly when she's reached her goal for the evening. 

Most of all, he notices the shift in her posture when he's caught watching her, or how her fingers tug on the same curl when he's speaking, and once how her eyes traveled up his body as he fetched a few books she couldn't see from the uppermost shelves. 

It was only when he finished reading a page, and she leaned across him to turn it without a word did he realize the extent to which he was being studied too. 

**** 

She had hoped at first, it was the physical approximation that made her feel attracted to Malfoy. Then she had to begrudgingly conclude it was that he was, in fact, objectively attractive. He was tall and broad with a tapered waist and tightly corded muscles outlining his lithe frame. He moved with easy confidence..and his hands…

She had dreams about those hands roaming all over her and those shoulders caging her body. It made her core burn with need, and her thighs press together tighter with a need for friction.

But still was Malfoy. Sharp-witted and silver-tongued, he was dangerous territory. 

The burning intensity of his eyes watching her so closely did make her curious, though…

It was late, and the library was nearly empty. Madam Pince was dozing on a stack of trashy romance novels, neglecting her duty of shepherding students out for the night. Malfoy sat beside her, as their table had been moved to face a window to make the most of sunlight for reading hours ago. He was at the bottom of a final draft of an essay, long clever fingers rubbing at his jaw in thought. 

Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, sighing as exhaustion took over. 

That's when she felt a warm hand on her thigh and a rough thumb sliding back and forth across her skin. She opened one eye to see Malfoy's hand in the spot and the other drying the ink of his paper and rolling it with a tap of his wand. 

Slowly his hand started to creep northward, and she sat up, still not saying anything. 

"Tell me you want me to stop. Say the words, and I will Granger." His voice was low and primal on the shell of her ear. 

But she didn't. She didn't want to. Logic and reason were fleeing at the sensation of his fingers on her skin.

"Don't stop." She whispered, looking straight ahead at the darkened window, shifting lower to subtly spread her thighs wider, allowing him better access into her knickers. His hands were blazing, teasing, mapping her out until a single-digit brushed against her throbbing clit. 

She gasped, and he groaned into his fist. Turning her head finally, she could see burning grey eyes watching her hungrily and his closed fist pressing hard against his mouth to stifle his breathing. Stealing her courage, she laid her hand on his, guiding him silently on how she liked to be touched. 

He chanced a covert glance around then abruptly stood. 

"Show me…" 

"No Malfoy, we are in the library - " 

"We're the only ones in here -" 

"Let's go someplace…"

His lips crashed onto hers, parting them with the tip of his tongue. The surge of magic and the taste of him stole her breath, making her fingers curl in his shirt. 

"You and I both know if we leave this room, this will never happen." 

She nods, knowing the truth in his words and still not believing her own actions. He guides her to perch on the table, then driving her legs apart. A nervous noise leaves her lips as she glances around behind him, checking for people. 

"Don't worry, Granger, no one's going to see that pretty little pussy but me." She doesn't know why she believes him so quickly or what's gotten into her. Maybe she wants to get caught… perhaps she wants someone to find her…

But the way he looks at her sends shivers all over her body and spurs her confidence. She shimmies out of her knickers, which are promptly snatched up by Malfoy and stashed away. Slowly her fingers find her clit, and she starts working at herself, being studied under his molten gaze. His fingers brush her thighs almost reverently. 

"Look at you, all wet and ready for me already. How long have you wanted this? Weeks? Months even?" She whimpered, and he palmed his erection through his trousers, still studying her. "What makes you scream, Granger? What makes your thighs shake and leaves you boneless." 

"I don't know." She confesses

"Are you - "

"No...but I've never…" 

He tilts his head to the side, an absolutely wicked grin blooming across his features. "No one's made you come? That gorgeous mouth never has -" 

In a move bolder than anything she ever thought she'd do, Hermione lifts her dampened fingers to his lips. Taking both in his mouth, he wraps his tongue around one and then the other, humming at the taste of her. He sucks hard and lets it go with a pop. 

"You taste amazing. I plan on trying it first hand. Later. " He grips her wrists before she can pull away and guides it to his trousers. "Pull me out. " 

She undoes his trousers with a trembling hand and pulls out his long, thick cock, with a bead of moisture already at the tip. She licks her lips nervously as her fingers struggle to meet while gripping him at the base. 

"Oh, they'll be time enough for that yet...I plan on coming in that swotty little mouth of yours one day." Her breath hitches, and it doesn't go unnoticed. "I'm not surprised the little mudblood likes it dirty." 

He guides her legs to hitch around his waist, swiping the tip through the arousal between her lips. She gives one more nod as he pushes in, slowly sheathing himself all the way, both of them groaning in unison. He stretches her in all the right ways, filling places she didn't even know wanted to be filled. 

" _ Please."  _ She doesn't even know what she's begging for, only able to think about how the drag on her walls feels like heaven, and the weight of him against her hips is utter perfection. She adjusts to take even more in and is rewarded by a deep groan from him. Against all odds, they are built for one another. 

One of his hands grips her hips, and the other the table. "That's right, take all of it, you're so fucking -" he buries himself to the hilt, making her cry out, " good for me. Going to make you come so hard, little mudblood." He's pounding into her at a punishing pace, and she vaulting higher and higher, losing herself in waves of ecstasy, but he stops just short. 

"Bend over. " he's panting, and his pupils are blown with only the lightest ring of silver around them. His ordinarily perfect hair is tousled around his head, and he's pulling his tie through the loop.

"But- "

"Just do it-" with an insistent pressure on her shoulders, he guides her to be bent over their study table, tying her hands behind her back with the green Slytherin tie. "You know why you never got off with those others? They never made you feel sexy. They never made you feel desirable or depraved, never bothered to make you turn off that big beautiful brain." His hand smoothed over her arse. ".You wanted to know how fucking sexy you are…" 

" _ Draco...I need it…"  _ she pleads, arching herself against him.

"I love the way you say my name. " he growls, rough and dangerous, "Say it again, little mudblood, it sounds so good." 

" _ Draco." _

He buried himself inside her in one swift movement. 

_ "Faster, Draco."  _

He obeys this time. " Do you think we'll get caught? Do you think everyone will know how filthy you are, Granger? That's my filthy little - " 

The table is rocking against the wall, her thighs are trembling, her lungs are burning, and words fail. The world falls away in an instant as her body is racked with pulses of her orgasm. Draco hums a mantra of " _ mine, mine, so good, all mine"  _ until he spills inside her.

She lifts her head from the table, eyes fluttering open. Only now she's fully clothed, and all their study things are still scattered on the time table. Malfoy is watching her with a vague look of concern. 

"Alright, Granger?" He asks, gathering his things. 

She nods, still trying to wrap her mind around what she just dreamt. "I'm fine, Draco." 

He stills for a moment as a smirk fills his features. " I like the way that sounds coming from you," as he puts his hand on her thigh. 


End file.
